datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
World War Nova
World War Nova was originally the Transylvanian war on Germany over claims in the Balkans, but escalated into a full-scale World War encompassing 4 continents. Cause Growing German influence on the Balkan region, as well as the founding of Krumovac near Transylvanian cities led to increasing tension between the two states. Transylvanian leader Raller0907 eventually declared war on Germany to try and end their affairs in the region. Meanwhile, Avar declared war on inactive trading nation Povolzhye to further secure claims to Eastern Europe and Western Siberia. Escalation Being in The Nova Triumvirate Alliance, German allies Mexico and Carthage pledged to aid the nation in skirmishes against the enemy. Likewise, Transylvania called allies Avar and the Norman Empire from the New Nova Empires Alliance. Due to the spread of German colonies, fighting spread over multiple continents, including America, Africa and Asia. Povolzhye became de-facto a part of the Nova Triumvirate due to Carthaginian aid and condemnation of the war. French Pledge Soon after the war began, after initially offering supplies and arms, France joined on Transylvania's side. This resulted in France formally joining the NNE. Battle of Belgrade On November 7th, German forces infiltrated Belgrade via a Nether portal that linked to an unreachable underground cave directly under the city. Combined efforts from NNE failed to find their hiding spot, and the city fell by 30,000 loyalty throughout the day. Minor skirmishes by the Germans occurred regularly, but were repelled due to the overwhelming defending force in the city. Eventually, the inactive mayor of Belgrade was replaced with French loyalist Minecraftalman, who dug down to the German cave, allowing the defenders to open fire on the under-prepared German force. The portal was destroyed, and any further hiding places were sealed to prevent any similar situations. The defence force in the city was drastically reduced. Last Stand After hours of fighting, the German forces were finally able to break the NNE defences. As the city fell, Raller0907 and BlackOps050 held off multiple German troops, killing upwards of 30 before they fled to Dracul. Siege of Stuttgart Stuttgart quickly became a target for the NNE due to it's large population of soldiers. After the loss of Belgrade, efforts shifted into taking Stuttgart. A large group of allied soldiers gathered at Dracul, including leaders Raller0907, DerpNuke, and ashjack1999, and a plan was formed to meet at Toulouse and advance North-East towards Stuttgart, while a distracting force of 2 men was to be sent to Izmir to split German reinforcements between the two cities. As the group approached Stuttgart, Carthaginian terrorist Olhsoo opened fire repeatedly from an overhead helicopter, forcing a diversion through neutral town Vichy. A nuke was deployed in the area, forcing a disorganised advance to Stuttgart, where the combined forces of the Nova Triumvirate were waiting. The siege was eventually broken, but Stuttgart was severely lowered in loyalty, and was captured the next day by Transylvania, only to be promptly reconquered by Germany within 20 minutes. Unease in Stuttgart As the war progressed, and Stuttgart was sieged multiple times, some citizens grew tired of the continuous conflict and began to call for the resignation of mayor TheFlamingVenus, as well as German leader Appqle. Ultimately, the movement was quelled quickly by Germany, but the events helped further the German desire for peace. Mexican Withdrawal On November 9th, Mexico issued a statement saying that all offensive attacks on the NNE would be called off, and they would purely defend their own territory, which left only Carthage and Germany in the war. Capture of Volvograd On the same day in the Eastern front, Avar troops succeeded in capturing capital of Povolzhye, Volvograd, in a 24-hour siege. This victory meant that Povolzhye were out of the war, and resulted in their complete annexation by Avar. NAA Intervention On November 10th, NAA CEO Airplaneguy9 reported that FlyNovus, Nova American Airways, Air Carolina and Emirates could only service Nova America, Mexico, Arabia, Westartica, and Zhao destinations, and had to stay away from Europe and all other cities. He also ordered the shutdown of NormanAir, Hanseatia, SuperiAir, Emirates Italia, East Asian Airlines and Shyam Air, the second time that a mass airline shutdown was ordered. Peace After 4 gruelling days of war, many on both sides desired peace. Raller0907 formally entered peace talks with Appqle independent of the NNE, and eventually an agreement was made. Transylvania would cede Constanta to Germany, but Germany would return all other occupied cities. Category:Nova